parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Proposed Fourth Branch
This is the document entailing what the Fourth Branch does, how it operates, why, and when proposed by Weston Dietz and Rep. Chucklehead, and edited by John Locke Jr. Examination Branchtl:dr 'Basic Necessity' *The Examination Branch's name is unofficial for the time being, unless it is ratified and a name shall be passed for it. *It will be headed by no one, and contain two vessels who are the Auditors and Officers. 'The Size of the Vessels' *The Auditors will have no more than 25 members, and in case of a vacancies, new Auditors will be elected by existing Officers. *The Officers will have no more than 15 members, and in case of vacancies, new Officers will be elected by existing Auditors. Examination Branch Proposal Document 'Introduction' This is a proposal for the documentation and approval for the Parliament of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan. It is so the people of the Parliament of /pol/itically incorrect may reserve the constitutional right to purge, impeach, or reprimand any elected official for any oppressive or tyrannical action. Yet again, it is for the advancement and betterment of the government itself, so that it may commit it's well being to its own respective jobs and duties, therefore eliminating any possible chance for a relapse in the systems upholding itself. The branch proposed has no official name, but will be referred to as the 'Examination Branch' until a suitable name has been distinguished. 'Article. I. Section. 1.' Article. I. Section. 1. The purpose of The Examination Branch is solely to oversee the members of Executive, Judicial, and Legislative Branches of Government. They are to investigate and ensure that all members of Parliament are acting in a manner consistent with the Honor, Trust, and Good Faith entrusted to them. If a person is found with reasonable suspicion to have committed, or be committing, any crime at all, the member(s) of this branch overseeing this particular investigation are to consolidate all information to prove their rational and commence their Investigation in the manner required by Law. Once this legitimate suspicion is found and an investigation begins, any person(s) being investigated shall be formally notified of the investigation, what type of proscribed action they are being investigated for, and what legitimate suspicion prompted the investigation. If it is later determined that there was not an adequate suspicion to begin the investigation (see Article. I. Section. 4.), then the investigation shall cease. 'Article I. Section. 2.' Section. 2. The Examination Branch has the authority to bring charges against any member of Parliament or any civil servant of government according to the due processes of law. Such proscribe actions are as follows: blackmail, bribing, enticing corruption, criminal collusion, dereliction of duty, treason, and conspiracy to commit, knowing aiding, and knowing abetting any of the mentioned offenses. Once the accused are caught, it will be the secondary duty of the Examination Branch to charge the accused and, if found guilty in an assembly court(see Article. I. Section. 4.)to document the decision. The tertiary goal of the Examination Branch is to periodically, according to the requirements of Law, launch investigations against its own members. 'Article I. Section. 3.' Section. 3. The Examination Branch is composed of a two vessels and an Inquisitor. The first vessel is composed of the Auditors. The Auditors' job is outlined as such; to ensure all civil Officers are preforming their duties with Integrity, and conduct investigations, interrogations in a manner according to Law. Should evidence be found for an investigation, the Auditors are to obtain a legal warrant from the Justices so that they may arrest the criminals, but only if the Justices feel that the evidence is sufficient for a Conviction. The second vessel is composed of the Officers. The Officers' job is to inspect the Auditors for any misdemeanors they may have committed themselves, and, in a manner like the Auditors, get a legal warrant from the Justices so that they may arrest the criminals and bring charges to them. The Inquisitors job is to document all investigations and interrogations, keep said documentations in a place for the Examination Branch to see, and to release them to the public according to protocol. Interrogations are to be released to the public after the trial. If a trial does not occur, they are to release them at the end of their term. They are also to release documents of investigations in the same manner. 'Article I. Section. 4.' Section. 4. Any Auditor, Officer, or the Inquisitor may, at any time, ask for a Hearing before the Supreme Court to review whether there were any Constitutional violations while conducting an investigation in a manner prescribed by law. Any breaches in the Examination Branch can result in: the inadmissibility of certain evidence; the dismissal, either temporary or permanently, of an investigating Auditor or Officer; reprimanding of an investigating Auditor or Officer; the termination of the investigation on the affected person(s), the dropping of charges, the exoneration of any wrongdoings and restoration of any lost position or status, and/or any other action enacted by parliament through law. This Hearing need not be made public immediately, however the Hearing must be Recorded and any documents and Records must be submitted to the Examination Branch to keep in its personal records. 'Article II. Section. 1.' Article. II. Section. 1. All examination Powers granted shall be vested in the Parliament, with the branch composing of voluntary members of Parliament. 'Article II. Section. 2.' Section. 2. The Auditors shall be composed of a maximum of 15 people who volunteer every third week and have had no criminal charges filed against them. No Person shall serve the Auditors who has not yet attained a name, secure tripcode, and either chosen a party affiliation, created his own, or declared himself nonpartisan and serve as an Independent. When vacancies happen in the Auditors' ranks, any existing member of Parliament who has not had any criminal charges filed against them, may volunteer. 'Article II. Section. 3.' Section. 3. The Officers shall be composed of a maximum of 5 people who volunteer every third week and have had no criminal charges filed against them. No Person shall serve the Officers who has not yet attained a name, secure tripcode, and either chosen a part affiliation, created his own, or declared himself nonpartisan and serve as an Independent. When vacancies happen in the Officers' ranks, any existing member of Parliament who has not had any criminal charges filed against them, may volunteer. 'Article II. Section. 4.' Section. 4. The Inquisitor is elected by existing Auditors and Officers every third week. No Person shall serve as the Inquisitor who has not yet attained a name, secure tripcode, and either chosen a party affiliation, created his own, or declared himself nonpartisan and serve as an Independent. If the existing Inquisitor resigns, dies, leaves, or anything else that prohibits them from fulfilling their duties, the existing Auditors of the Examination Branch shall appoint a new Inquisitor. The Inquisitor has a term limit of two consecutive terms. 'Article II. Section. 5.' Section. 5. The Auditors shall keep a Record of its meetings, which it shall Publish appropriately in the Parliamentary Records, kept in the personal records of the Examination Branch, and also in the Archives of the Government of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan. They shall only be published to the Parliamentary Records and Archives of the Government of the Politically Incorect Board of 4chan if a court was established. If the Auditors found that the accusation was not legitimate and there was no proof, the records shall be kept in the Examination Branch, and only given to Parliamentary Records and Archives of the Government of the Politically Incorect Board of 4chan three months after the accusation. 'Article II. Section. 6.' Section. 6. The Auditors and Officers shall be subject to sign ups to volunteer every three weeks of any given month. Polling shall begin at 00:00 EST, 05:00 GMT, 15:00 AEST, and 21:00 PST and run until 23:59 EST, 04:59 GMT, 14:59 AEST, and 20:59 PST or whenever the positions are filled up. Should it be deemed necessary, Parliament may Decide, through two thirds Concurrence, to increase the number of Seats in the Auditors and the Officers by whatever is deemed necessary. Should the Examination Branch fail to to reach capacity during its Term, they may Choose, through two thirds Concurrence, to reduce the number of Seats in the Auditors and the Officers by whatever is deemed necessary. 'Article II. Section. 7.' Section. 7. The Examination Branch is not required to have compulsory meetings, nor are they entirely necessary. Should a meeting be called, however, the entire meeting is to be documented and stored by the Inquisitor into the Examination Branch records. Any other proceedings between the two vessels or a vessel and the Inquisitor are to be documented and follow the same procedure.